


【VKerry】平常的一天

by MOICHA



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28573698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOICHA/pseuds/MOICHA
Summary: AU. 公司狗VV以为自己捡到了个不出名的小明星，虽然他有点缠人，但是却可爱的不行
Relationships: Kerry Eurodyne/Male V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	【VKerry】平常的一天

V在下班之后总喜欢找家酒吧喝上一杯，在公司的生活紧张毫无空暇，而且总会发生点会让他喘不过来气的情况，下班之后的休闲是他逃避这一切的方法，一直以来他协调的都挺不错。  
但是今天这里似乎不太对劲，人比他前一晚来的时候翻了好几倍，他们穿的和漩涡帮那班疯狗差不多夸张，T恤上的图案乱七八糟，配饰尖锐鞋底很高，正人贴人的挤在舞台前。V绕过两个满脸期待的小姑娘，终于从人群里找到个缺口坐到吧台前，酒保是个熟人，对着他无奈的耸起肩膀。  
V猜测老板大概是从哪邀请到了个小明星唱夜场，把他的粉丝也一并吸引了过来，谁知道呢，反正他从来也不关心娱乐新闻。他又续了一杯慢慢喝光，原本是打算趁着场子乱起来之前离开，想要起身的时候却发现自己已经错过了最好的时机。  
从外面涌进来的人更多，把出口挤得水泄不通，周围的灯光很快暗了下去，倒是原本昏暗的舞台底部打光灯逐渐亮起，有个穿着白背心无袖夹克的男人正提着把吉他叼着烟走上舞台。他头发是白色的，多半是染的，皮肤略黑，手臂上是大片的纹身，还用墨镜挡住了半张脸。  
V被困在吧台前，被迫看了一整场的show，大概三首歌。  
这小子虽然身材单薄，但是爆发力十足，除了歌词的内容一直在骂公司之外多半也是首好歌，但是V听得断断续续的，站在他旁边的那几个狂热粉丝无时无刻不在尖叫，跟唱，到最后还哭了出来。  
这一切都让V避之不及，他原本打算散场之后立刻离开这里，但是抬头看过去的时候，却发现有个打扮的非常怪异的家伙正小心翼翼的避开监控摄像头，跟在那个明星身后不远，也进了后台。而他的粉丝们多数还忙着亲吻签名和交流感想，居然没人注意到。  
V犹豫了一下，他放下酒杯，伸手拨开人群，跟了上去。  
小明星看起来还没从现场的余韵里抽身出来，他坐在镜子前，一边轻微晃动着自己的肩膀一边哼着歌卸妆，弯起的嘴角显得比刚才惬意的多，吉他就扔在几步远的沙发上。而那个陌生人，看起来就更可疑了，他穿了一身黑，风衣领口盖过下巴，帽子拉低到了眼睛，他好像熟知这里所有的监控器位置，走进来的路线完美的避开了它们，V站在他身后不远处，看着他蹲下身撬开门锁，然后推门走进了房间里。那个角度似乎是个死角，因为化妆镜前的歌手完全没有注意到不速之客的到来。  
V在那扇关闭的门板上看到了小明星的名字，然后他加快脚步，一把将虚掩的门推开。那个怪人正把沙发上的吉他抓在手里，他回过头来，摇滚歌手也被吓了一跳扭头看向他，但是V没空理他，他上前几步，一把将偷吉他的贼别过手臂压在了沙发上，他用一条腿压住对方，抢过对方还死死抓在手里的吉他，转身把它递向了那个叫Kerry的歌手。贼似乎刚刚反应过来，他拼命挣扎起来，言语间夹杂着诅咒，还建议V去”查查他是谁”。  
Kerry接过自己的吉他，他皱着眉毛满脸迷惑，看起来像是还没搞清楚现状，但是心底已经骂的翻了天。  
搞什么东西，他想着，我自己能搞定，而且他妈的保镖都死到哪儿去了？  
「没事吧？」V转身问道，他刚把那个贼一脚踹出门口。  
Kerry抬头看到了他的脸。他停顿了一下，然后抓着吉他退后半步，「啊这家伙哪里来的，」他夸张的拍着胸口，「吓死我了！」  
V完全没有起疑，「这附近还挺乱的，」他捡起对方掉在地上的眼影刷，「我送你回家？」  
「行啊。」Kerry想都没想的回答。  
五分钟之后他就背着吉他坐到了那辆大红色的草薙刃后面，酒吧门口似乎还徘徊着几个小粉丝，Kerry连忙压低帽子，把手环到了男人的腰上。

Kerry指的路相当含糊，不过总算是七拐八拐的到了地方，司机在停车之后显得相当沉默，连Kerry都不知道该说什么话去重新激活他。  
「呃……」他犹豫了一会儿，然后随便指着个方向开口道，「上来坐坐？」  
V抬头看了一眼那几栋旅馆，粉红色的巨幅招牌上全是衣着暴露的性感姑娘照片，底下一个稍小的广告牌则在推销保险套和橡胶玩具，「……不了，」他勉强的说，「改天吧。」  
Kerry看起来有点失望，但是也没太过纠缠就和对方说了再见，V复杂的看了他一眼，然后慢吞吞的启动摩托车，从来的方向离开了。  
等到他完全消失，Kerry才掏出手机准备定位，这鬼地方他也不认识，两个doll从他身后路过，他缩了下肩膀，连忙快跑了几步走出旅馆区。经纪人大概发了五十条短信和二十通留言问他在哪。

+

V坐回自己的独间，刚洗过脸让他清醒的多。他刚被顶头上司叫进办公室里夸了半个小时，连续三个月超额完成目标让他还被涨薪了5%，他组里的部员们正三三两两的凑在一起聊八卦，V转头看了一眼，发现自己的手机亮了起来。是他昨晚刚交上的新朋友。  
Kerry：救命:o  
V连忙回复过去。  
V：怎么了？  
Kerry：有人跟踪我  
V：你在哪？附近有没有警局？  
V：把你的定位发给我。  
他拿起车钥匙，准备继续当那个落难小明星的白马王子。  
Kerry：我在荒坂大楼这  
V：待着别动，我下去接你。  
而等到他坐电梯下楼，就看到那个躲在自动门后面，鬼鬼祟祟的家伙，他戴着墨镜帽子，飞行夹克棕色发黑，看起来简直就像只熊。  
「你这是怎么了？」V把他拽进大厅里，稍微检查了一圈才开口问道。  
「我在躲狗仔队，」Kerry探头看向玻璃外面，又立刻把脖子缩了回来，「快快快快我们离开这。」  
正门似乎已经有注意到了的人开始向这里靠拢，V把手臂揽在歌手肩膀上，带着他直奔地下车库。

「回家？」负责任的司机问道。  
「不想回。」Kerry立刻否决道，他已经不记得昨天晚上乱闯的那个旅馆区位置了。  
「那你要去哪？」  
歌手考虑了一下，「今晚还有个小场子的现场，带我去踩个点？」  
「行。」V看着他的侧脸笑出了声，待在车里让Kerry总算可以摘掉帽子墨镜，他按亮了车载音响，还没听完第一句就连忙换了台。  
「你看着像个明星，粉丝好像也挺多，但是怎么会住在那种地方？」  
他们驶出车库开进车道，Kerry把头转向他的新朋友，眼睛在阳光的照射下闪闪发亮。  
「你真的不认识我啊？」他讶异的问。  
「呃……我应该认识你吗？」  
「棒极了！」  
V的表情看起来莫名其妙的。

+

陪我出来。  
V擦着头发走出浴室，手机就像是知道他的动向似的立刻亮了起来，他腾出一只手，慢吞吞的在屏幕上敲了几个字回复过去。  
V：老地方？  
Kerry：对。等你你你:)  
海景区的那辆过山车不知道被谁给修好了，Kerry上了车就直奔太平州而去，他昨天和V念叨了一晚上，睡着之前还再三和他确定时间，期待的心情都快要溢出来。  
这地方刚刚被修好，知道的人不多，他们排了没多久就双双上了车，Kerry挂好防护，他摘下墨镜，转头给了V挑衅的一眼。  
「怎么样？待会别哭着找妈妈。」  
V不置可否的看着他，眼睛愉快的弯了起来。  
「不过我的肩膀也可以借给你哭。」他拍了下自己的胳膊，装出可靠的样子。  
然而一分钟不到他就露了馅，Kerry喊得比谁都大声，每一个急速下落都在尖叫，V甚至没空去注意过山车的过程有多刺激，他全程都被身边男人的反应吸引着。  
Kerry惊魂未定的走下车，他脚步虚浮，人也摇摇晃晃的，V把他扶到旁边的长椅上休息，自己转身去买了瓶水，回来却看见不久前像是死过了一遍的家伙又活蹦乱跳起来，正跟上人群准备再排一次队。  
他喊了Kerry一声，距离过远对方似乎没听到，V连忙快步走向他，一把抓住了歌手的手腕，Kerry转身过来，在看到V的时候笑了起来，他拖着V的手倒退着走了几步，然后又迅速甩开他朝着队伍末尾跑过去。  
「你行不行？」V担忧的问。  
「不行你把肩膀借给我哭啊。」Kerry把头靠在那里，装模作样的蹭了一下。

下来。  
命令的语气。V按掉手机，他和同事们打了声招呼就走出办公室，下一条短信来的更快，好像在提醒他不回复有多么过分。  
Kerry：快下来！！！（生气的Emoji）  
V停下按电梯的手指，转身进了楼梯间。他缠人的好朋友就等在楼下，依然穿的鼓鼓囊囊全副武装，他怀里抱着个纸袋，正在往手机上输入更多愤怒的表情，V从背后靠近他，隔着对方的肩膀看到那条短信上的Emoji已经三行了。  
贴在颈边的呼吸打断了他，Kerry转头过来，对着V眨了眨眼睛，然后把那个纸袋一把甩到了对方的脸上。  
「你走路怎么没声音？」  
「什么事这么急？」  
V接过那个袋子打开了它。  
「我让人从新纽约带回来的，你必须尝尝！」  
V瞄了他一眼，眼角挂上了一丝笑意，这小子好像让他的上班时间都变得不是那么无聊了，「所以你这么急就是为了给我送午饭？」  
「嗯哼，也可以这么说。」他盘着手点了点头，又看了一眼手表，「啊我没时间了，给我发短信！」他走向门口，没忘了回头过来再补上一句，「别分给别人吃！」

+

V邀请Kerry回家的时候他正和对方坐在酒吧的吧台前，听他抱怨那些工作上的破事。  
「你敢相信吗？」他喊道，又立刻压低了声音，「他把那个对着男孩儿照片打手枪的化妆师派给了我，谁他妈敢让他碰我？！」  
「要来我家续杯吗？」  
Kerry抬起头，他一度怀疑自己喝醉了。  
然后V抓过他的杯子，把剩的那点酒一口喝光，「我们走？」

Kerry坐在副驾驶的位置，看着车拐进别墅区，他知道V还算有钱，他在荒坂情报部门，被他的顶头上司一手提拔起来，就等着那个人再爬一层然后升迁。但是他可没想到对方会为了这个专门打扮，V开了最好的那辆跑车出来，还洗了个澡换了身新西装，连袖口上面都多了两颗钻石。哇哦，他不得不移开视线，免得现在就开始浮想联翩。  
V的公寓在顶层，还是精装，Kerry在屋子里转了几圈啧啧称奇，V正在酒柜旁边挑红酒，他喊了客人一声，看着他脚步轻快的走向自己，又忍不住抛出一个笑容。他还记得第一次送Kerry到旅馆楼下的时候，日本街的红灯区并不是个好住处，那里的人又乱又杂，稍微晚到家一会就没了灯。好吧，他不是第一次担心Kerry的安全了，不过之前的每一次都被他圆滑的带过去了而已，这回就没那么简单了，他必须得说服他。  
Kerry低着头，他看中了瓶2023年的，正在考虑怎么婉转的要求喝它，但是V已经关上了酒柜的门，他扬了扬手里的瓶子，示意对方去找开瓶器。  
Kerry蹲下身，他拉开柜门，然后听到了来自身后的声音。  
「要搬来和我一起住吗？」  
他立刻回过头，V正用食指关节贴着酒瓶滑动，凝在那里的水珠被他的手指拨弄了下来。他没看着自己，但是压在酒瓶上的手指力度让那里发白。  
Kerry咳了一声，想要掩饰住笑声，「你在邀请我同居吗？」  
「嗯哼，考虑一下——」  
「我今天晚上就搬过来！」  
Kerry走出客厅，他掏出手机开始给搬家队打电话，语气愉快的上扬着，被他抛在身后的男人用空出来的那只手扯了扯衣领，他用力呼吸了一下，然后才转身跟上对方。  
「需要帮忙吗？」V问道，「我还有别的车……」  
「哦不用，我东西很少，马上就能运过来……操，V，操！你他妈是认真的，对吧？」  
「当然了。」公司员工看着Kerry，他的眼睛闪出蓝光。  
Kerry停顿了一下，又重新跳了起来，「这是你家的安全码？」他眨了下眼睛，卧室里的灯闪了一下，又切换成柔和的淡黄色，「操！V！！」  
「好吧，」歌手努力平复住心情，「我睡哪？客厅？地下室？你有地下室，对吧？」  
「或者和我一起睡床？」V接着他的话，「拜托，那张床还挺大的。我搬过来的时候就在那了。」

Kerry带过来的东西少得可怜，基本只有点贴身物件和几把吉他，V和他一起把它们挂进了书房里，才忙了不到一个小时，就彻底搬家结束了。  
接下来Kerry又试用了公司职员家里的那个按摩浴缸，他躺在卧室的那张大床上，没多久就睡着了。

V的生活相当有规律，他会挑一个不堵车的时间出门，然后晚上老地方的地点变成了家里，Kerry就乱的多得多，他睡得很晚，彻夜看肥皂剧和恐怖片，或者听歌，或者写歌，需要录音的时候会卡着时间出门，然后找个不太像样的时间回家。  
这么做的好处是他和他的新同居人生活轨迹完全不会重合，也不需要去担心那些追在他身后，试图寻找他私生活线索的狗仔队，直到他们一同出门的一张照片被蹲点的记者拍到，这一切就马不停蹄的结束。  
一开始没人发现不对，不过很快围在他别墅附近的那些狗仔队们就发现Kerry搬了家，他们追着线索摸过来，没多久就抓到了新的消息。Kerry Eurodyne连墨镜都没戴，他和他的新同居人一同走出电梯，似乎还在聊天，第二张他们在车库里，那个男性摇下车窗，像是在询问要不要送歌手一程，车牌挡住了，但是脸却漏了码，最后一张的Kerry在戴上那些武装，试图把自己淹没在人群里。

BREAKING NEWS！Kerry Eurodyne的神秘伴侣同居人！我们的摇滚小子终于走出阴影迎来了一段新的恋情！

V走进公司的时候就发现所有人都在看他，甚至包括他从来没有交谈过的企划部成员。前台的小姐对着他竖起拇指，他一头雾水的走进电梯，有两个人急急忙忙的追了上来，然后在电梯上升过程中，不停扭头过来看他。  
而自己部门里的那些家伙就更夸张了，「干得漂亮，V。」其中一个对他说，另外一个姑娘抱着文件，紧紧的跟着他，「齐格说的都是真的吗？」两个刚来实习的家伙在对他行注目礼，在他单间隔壁的那个大喊了一句，「原来你是Gay！」  
见鬼，到底有没有人能告诉他发生了什么。  
他转头想要把跟进来的人赶出去，却忽然瞟见其中一个人手里的平板电脑在播放一段新的MV。「等等，等等。」他把手伸向对方，把那个平板连同人一起拽到了自己眼前，「这个人是谁？」  
「Kerry Eurodyne啊！你们不是同居了？」那个同事促狭的朝他挤挤眼睛，「睡大明星什么感觉？」  
「我们甚至还没亲过！！」V咬牙切齿的说。

感应门在他的面前打开，几乎没发出一点声音。而房间就显得吵闹的多，他的同居人背对着他，似乎正在和电话里的人吵架。  
「让他们把新闻都撤下来！钱我来出！！」Kerry吼道，「我他妈当然很认真，你见过我更认真的时候？」他停顿了一会儿，对面似乎在解释着什么，但是Kerry的声音很快盖过了他，「开什么玩笑，他会把我从他家里赶出去！」短暂的停顿，「我在乎！！」  
V一定是瞎了才会没发现他一身名牌，单是他们第一次见面时候的那把吉他就能买下他半个公寓。Kerry已经挂断了电话，他按着额头倒在沙发上，V快步走向他，然后把手里的平板电脑扔到了他的身上。  
Kerry吓了一跳，他站起来，压根不敢去看电脑的屏幕，「呃，V，你怎么回来了？」  
V对着亮着的屏幕扬了下下巴，那上面还在播齐格的早间娱乐新闻，Kerry Eurodyne新”恋情”的照片被放在最醒目的地方。  
「你一直都在耍我吗？」  
「当然不是！」Kerry立刻说，「我从来没有这么认真过……啊，」他忽然像是被泄了气，「但是你好像不是。算了，算了，我今天就会搬出去，好吗？」  
V一把抓住他的手臂，「你要搬出去？」  
Kerry尝试甩了一下，没能甩开，对方的手劲已经让他感觉到了点疼痛，「不然呢，这么困扰的新闻，」他瞥了平板电脑一眼，「而且你又不喜欢我。」  
「我他妈当然喜欢你！」  
「啊？」Kerry完全不相信他，「你他妈最少有七次机会可以吻我，但你从来没那么做过。」  
V松开手，他挠了挠头发，「我——以为你住在那种地方，怕勾起你不好的记忆才一直没下手！」  
Kerry朝他眨着眼睛，他尽力咬住嘴巴内部，但是笑意依然从嘴角泄露出来。  
「哈哈哈哈我他妈那是瞎带路——」  
「好笑吗？」V眯起眼睛，他抓住大明星的后颈，把他用力按向自己，Kerry踉跄了一步，他被男人在唇上偷了个吻，然后立刻被转过身别过手臂，V用一条腿压着他，慢慢的解下自己的领带。  
Kerry想到了他们第一次见面时候的情况，他感觉背后寒毛直竖。  
「等等等等等……」  
「来不及了。」

他的两只手被从身后绑好，V拽着他的项链把他推进卧室，Kerry倒在床上，看男人慢条斯理的脱掉外套，挨个解开衬衣的扣子，然后是袖口，然后是皮带，他吞咽了一下，V跪坐在他的身体两侧，微微抬着下巴，居高临下的看着他。Kerry转身面对着他，他挺起下身，想要让自己碰触到对方。  
「我发誓，V，」他的声音发颤，「你他妈的现在要不立刻干我，我就和你分手！」  
而上位者弯腰靠向他，他伸手掐住Kerry的脖子，强迫他的下巴抬起，「你想得美。」他冷冷的说。  
Kerry紧紧盯着他的双眼，拒绝依然让他兴奋不已，V贴近他，用舌头舔过他的嘴唇，后者立刻配合的张开嘴，想要让这个吻变得更深入，而V把头挪开了，他掐住对方的力度放松，顺着脖子的曲线抚摸上去，然后将拇指塞进了他张开的口中。  
Kerry含住了它，那根手指按在他的嘴里，绕着舌头打转，摩擦他的上颚，Kerry跟随着他的节奏，他侧过头去吸吮那根手指，让它在嘴里顶送，沾满唾液，剩余的手指在摩擦他的下颌，他痒的要命，感觉肩膀都在发抖，V按着他的下唇，专注的的观察他，然后他重新低下头，终于吻住了他。  
摇滚明星彻底被拽进了那些持续不断的亲吻中，他急促的呼吸着，感觉自己硬的要命，V的下身紧紧的压制着他，让他没办法移动，却在被摩擦，缓慢而湿润，该死，他应该立刻被释放，天知道他等着这一刻等了多久。  
「拜托，」他在吻和吻的间隙里轻声说，声音像是掺了勺化不开的蜜糖，「解开这个，」他转了转眼珠，「或者那个。」  
V低低的笑了起来，他把手探向身下，隔着裤子一把抓住那根硬起来的东西，「这个？」他问，然后用手指顺着边缘滑了上去，那只手解开他的裤子拉下拉链，然后顺着敞开的地方探了进去，Kerry猛然吸了口气，被直接接触的感觉让他变得更硬，前端溢出水珠，V的手指稍稍用力，将它向下压，贴在小腹上。Kerry抬起头，他想要从这种困境里挣脱出来，但是更大的阴影很快笼罩住了他。  
V跪在他的头边，让自己的下身贴在他的鼻尖，「吸我。」男人说，他解开裤子，让那根老二弹到Kerry的脸上，后者直视着他，他张开嘴，慢慢的将头部吸进了嘴里，V的手掌只是从他额前的头发插进去，像是要把那里弄得更乱，而Kerry动着头。他的上颚敏感极了，嘴巴里都是水声，被压在身后的手臂开始发麻，他努力探起上身，几乎把它全部吃进嘴里。V拽住他的头发将他向后拉开，他给了Kerry一巴掌，反而让年长者笑出声。  
一只手将他翻了过去，裤子终于被完全脱掉，Kerry跪在床上，他把头贴在枕头上，歪头看向他的同居人，那根被舔的湿漉漉的阴茎正在他的股缝间滑动。V又吐了点口水在那里，他舔开了他，然后按进了一根手指，Kerry呻吟着，脚紧紧贴在男人的小腿上，在那里蹭来蹭去，V伸手握着他，让它保持硬度，然后终于挺身撑开了他。  
Kerry绷紧身体屏住呼吸，他双手攥住那条松松垮垮的领带，尽力将自己向后推去，他舒服的要命，却还想要更多。只有身后的那个男人可以满足他。

+

第二天围在别墅区的记者一下子翻了几倍，刚走下楼的两个人就立刻被团团围住，Kerry拉下墨镜，他看了眼周围，立刻示意V走其他地方。还好他那个不中用的经纪人也在场，哦，他还给Kerry发了七八条短信让他别下楼，他才看见。  
他拦住人群，让他们把目光集中在自己身上。  
「Kerry先生，Kerry先生，报道上说的都是真的吗？」立刻有人提出了第一个问题。  
「嗯哼，对。」  
「为什么现在才打算公开？」  
「准备找个恰当的时机。」  
Kerry走向经纪人，他用余光看到V的车已经顺着马路溜了出去。

「最后一个问题，Kerry先生，」话筒被直接塞到摇滚明星的嘴边，「和圈外人交往是什么感觉？」  
「没什么比这个更棒了。」

Fin.


End file.
